The present invention relates to a vacuum processing to create a void-free (no air bubbles) output of a viscous polymer which later hardens and is used in the manufacture of sinks, counter tops, and also road construction materials such as polymer concrete for bridges and other uses.
It is known from previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,415 to first mix a filler material (dry material) with a mixer machine. Additional additives may also be provided in the mixer machine. The output from the mixer machine typically fills a bowl-like container. Thereafter, material is delivered from the container to a continuous vacuum processor machine which removes voids (air bubbles), adds catalyst and possibly additional additives, and then outputs a cast polymer in viscous form for use in the above-indicated fields. This is also known as an automated cast polymer process system.
A disadvantage of the prior art systems is that two machines are required--both a mixer machine and a vacuum processing machine. Additionally, setup time and cleaning are more difficult with two machines. Furthermore, in the previous continuous vacuum processors, a mechanical vacuum seal is required.